


Eating Out

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, WSC - Freeform, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: VICTORIA VOLUNTEERS AT WSC AND GETS HER OWN PERSONAL MEET AND GREET WITH NORMAN





	Eating Out

Victoria rubbed the muscles in her neck, working since before six this morning trying to make sure everything at todays Con would go off without a hitch. Planning this had taken weeks and if anything went wrong now they would all be screwed. Now it was halfway over and she hadn't had any trouble with anything. 

 

She had been one of the first people they had picked to volunteer to help out, out of a million people only a handful got picked and she was one of them. She had jumped at the chance for this, wanting so bad to meet the actors or came but only one she had always wanted but never got around to meet him.

 

"Hey, you can go to lunch V."

 

She looked around to see Melanie, leader of her group standing around marking things off on a clipboard, "is it lunch already?"

 

She smiled and nodded, "yes, everyone us and the guests included get a two hour break for lunch."

 

Victoria wasn't very hungry but her stamina was dying out and she needed the energy to get through the afternoon, "do we leave and come back?"

 

Melanie shook her head, "once you leave, you leave. No re-entry but they have a lunch area just down the hall. I'm sure its a lot better than most things around here."

 

"Thanks."

 

She turned away from Melanie and strode down the hall. Keeping her eyes open just in case she saw him at all. She hadn't even been able to get a look at him this morning, being too busy to stand around and gawk and he was the most popular guy at this place. Everyone wanted to see him.

 

Victoria stood in line and waited her turn to get food. Her mood was shot, halfway through the damn day and she hadn't see Norman yet. Once she had her food she walked towards one of the empty tables near the back and sat down. Pushing the food away and putting her head down.

 

"You mind if I join you?"

 

She groaned, she did not want company right now, "sure, might as well." Victoria grumbled but didnt look up.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

She sighed, "yeah, just a bad day is all."

 

"Why?"

 

"Was hoping to see someone but ive been too busy and he was too."

 

He laughed, "who was it?"

 

Victoria buried her face against her arm, "doesn't matter."

 

"Oh, why not?"

 

She was getting irritated and looked up only for every one of her brain cells to explode. It was him, sitting at her table. Arms crossed in front of him and that sexy little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

 

"Son of a bitch."

 

Norman laughed, snorting a little, "nice to meet you too."

 

She had been sitting with him for the last five minutes and didnt realize, "I'm sorry if I was snappy, I'm Victoria."

 

He shook her outstretched hand, "Norman, nice to meet you. Hectic day huh?"

 

She watched him eat an apple, bite after bite. His mouth sucking it every time he bit down, his tongue catching the sweet juice before it ran down his chin. And inside she hoped it did, she wanted to see his tongue snake out and lick it all away.

 

"Yeah, hectic. Probably not as busy as yours though."

 

He shrugged and leaned back, crossing his legs. "Not sure about that, but I had to escape quickly just to get here before I got mobbed."

 

Victoria laughed, starting to ease up around him. He was very calming somehow, just small conversation but it was a dream come true for her. "Being famous has its perks and downfalls."

 

He nodded, "that's true all the way, cant even take a picture with someone because they think I'm fucking them or will be right after. I'm like, no its just a damn picture."

 

She laughed, ,not because it was funny but because it was ridiculous. But true, "that would suck, but they do ask a lot of personal questions."

 

He snorted, "understatement of the year, but that doesn't really bother me."

 

"Why not?"

 

Norman shrugged again, "just simple questions really, don't require too much detail on my part."

 

"Yeah I remember when they asked if you are the type of guy to 'go down' first." She blushed as soon as she said it.

 

Norman grinned at her reaction, he loved seeing people blush over things like this and there was no way she would get out of here without him messing with her a little, "yeah that one was pretty easy to answer."

 

He saw the blush get redder, making her entire face pink and she sat up. Trying to get comfortable in her own skin, he was making her body heat up and he loved it.

 

"So you do like to do it, you weren't just saying that?

 

Norman laughed, "no I meant it, I usually mean half if not all the things I say when they ask me. It is my favorite thing to do."

 

Norman leaned forward on the table so his face was right in front of her. He could hear the deep inhale of her breath and see she was twirling her thumbs. Not meeting his eyes.

 

"Yeah, that's actually rare to find. Most guys don't like it at all."

 

His mouth dropped open, "no fucking way."

 

She shrugged, "yeah, gotta beg most guys to do it and others just say no all together."

 

He shook his head, "that's the dumbest thing Ive ever heard, its the best thing since they invented chocolate."

 

Victoria laughed and she could feel herself getting wetter as he talked about it, "honestly I don't see the real appeal to having someone do it to me."

 

Normans mouth dropped open, he was stunned. That was something he had never heard before and didnt think he ever would, "get outta here, you for real?"

 

She shrugged, "yeah, every time Ive had it done to me the guy usually gets mad or angry because he cant get me to come. I never have before, not from just his mouth."

 

Norman could imagine her laid back on a bed, legs spread wide and him going to town on her. He knew no matter what he wouldn't stop until she came, squirted even.

 

"Just him or others?"

 

"Everyone."

 

He shook his head, "that is unacceptable."

 

He stood up and took her hand, pulling her out of the lunch area and looking for somewhere a little more private. He opened a door and it was used as a conference room. But it had a big ass table in the middle and the door locked, everything he needed.

 

"Get in there."

 

She scooted in and turned to watch him come in and shut the door. Locking it behind him and when he turned his face looked odd, darker than it had been while they ate.

 

"What are we doing in here?"

 

He popped the buttons on his shirt, spreading it slowly and working it down over his large shoulders and tossing it into one of the office chairs, "you said you never had an orgasm from being eaten our right?"

 

She moaned when he said orgasm, she was fighting one off just from his saying the words and looking at his naked chest. Those shoulders broad and ready for use, the large veins in his forearms and hands very noticeable.

 

"Yeah, and?"

 

He wiggled his finger at her and patted the very edge of the desk, with the largest chair right in front of it, "hope on."

 

She walked forward and hopped onto the table.

 

Norman came in front of her, spreading her thighs enough for him to step closer and pull her shirt above her head, seeing her face flushed and her mouth hanging open a little to make it easier to breathe.

 

He cupped her face, letting his thumb trace over her lip before he leaned in to kiss her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her, to see how loud he could make her moan for him. 

 

She groaned and held onto him, her hands rubbing up his sides, making him moan into her mouth as her fingers traced over his nipples.

 

He went lower to kiss her neck and down over her breasts and to her belly. His hands on the edge of her skirt and pushing it up her hips so he could get to where he needed and wanted to be.

 

Her legs closed a little and he had to spread them back open, "don't be shy baby, pussy is my favorite food. Aint nothin that I don't like."

 

She moaned and let herself be exposed her him, she couldnt stop panting the whole time. Feeling his rough hands on the smooth skin of her thighs.

 

He kissed from her knees up to her thighs, scraping them with his teeth, "fuck I can smell you already..gonna be so wet aren't you?"

 

Norman knew she wouldn't answer but he had to say it, his other favorite thing was dirty talk. He loved to tease and see her reaction. But he looked up just as he pushed her thong over and licked her for the first time. Her back bowed up and her legs shook, just from that one lick.

 

"Oh yeah, you're gonna come so hard Victoria, gonna show you how a real man eats pussy."

 

"Yeah, please..again."

 

He grinned and licked her over and over again, getting in every crease and fold, pulling her lips apart to wiggle his tongue deep inside. His nose rubbing on her clit, adding to her please and his. His cock already hard and ready to push into her tightness but he would not stop until she came.

 

"Norman, fuck that feels good."

 

He started to hum, knowing that it would drive her crazy and it did, she pulled at his hair and worked herself against his face, his beard rubbing against her making her whine loudly. But still he kept going, making sure to suck on her clit wildly before thrusting his tongue deep inside her.

 

"Right there Norman, oh fuck I feel it..."

 

He grinned against her soft skin, he could taste that she was close so he backed off until the urge faded, seeing her close to tears when he did it. He wanted to build her up so high until she came crashing down around him.

 

"Please Norman, let me come..wanna feel it so bad."

 

Her begging made him give in, thrusting harder with is tongue, his nose nudging her clit over and over again. Her hips moved fast against his face.

 

"Yes!!!!"

 

Norman felt her come hard and it splashed all into his mouth so he had to swallow mouthful after mouthful until she was done. His face and his throat coated in her come. He was panting and aching for the same release.

 

"Jesus fuck, that....shit that was incredible."

 

He smiled and pulled her up, letting her taste it before popping the buttons on his jeans and pulling them down, rubbing his cock along her slit, feeling her getting wetter with each thrust of his tongue.

 

"You taste so fucking good, you need your pussy ate like that again and you come to me, Ill take care of it for you."

 

Victoria moaned and grabbed his hips so the head of his cock slipped in, making them both moan. He pushed his hips the rest of the way to her body until he was sheathed in her wetness. So tight and wet that he couldnt breathe.

 

"So..big...god!!"

 

Norman moaned, tucking his face into her neck to suck and bite on it while he fucked her. Snapping his hips hard, grunting. 

 

"So close girl, you tasted so good...god I cant hold it."

 

She dug her nails into his arms, "so close, please come Norman...so damn good!!"

 

Norman exploded inside of her, feeling her second orgasm of the night hit her and once again he was being coated in her come. He kissed over her skin, little thrusts of his hips until she rode it out like it should be done. He kissed her trembling lips and pulled out. Sliding her thong back over, but not before seeing his come dripping out of her.

 

"You okay?"

 

She nodded and pushed her skirt back down, "best lunch break Ive ever had, Jesus."

 

He smiled and picked both of their shirts up off the ground, "me too, god now maybe I can make it through the rest of the day before I need more."

 

She looked at him, mouth falling open, "more?"

 

He winked, "oh yeah, gonna keep showing you how a real man is suppose to eat pussy until you can find one who does."

 

"Fuck, that could take awhile."

 

He laughed, "got all the time in the world baby and a big ass appetite."


End file.
